Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein
by Rutzzy
Summary: this is my first story on CID... i am big fan of Kavin but i cannot pair him with Purvi (no offense towards KeVi fans) coz i am a RajVi fan... so i am introducing a new character Sharon (not to be confused with Sharon of Dil Dosti Dance)... that's why it is a story on ShaVin... hope everyone likes it... peep in!
1. Chapter 1

Tum Jo Aaye Zindagi Mein

Chapter one

An action scene in front of the house of a drug dealer.

ACP- sab log phail jao, wo gunday aaj humare haatho se bachne nahi chahiye!

All cops- yes sir!

ACP- Abhijeet tum Sachin, Purvi aur Shreya ke saath uss taraf se jao. Daya, Kavin aur Dushyant ko leke iss ghar ke piche se ghuso, magar sambhalke, unn gundo ko bhanak bhi nahi padni chahiye. Rajat, Freddy aur Pankaj aao mere saath.

All the officers agree to their senior and follow his command. They manage to get into the house without the goons knowing about them and charge a sudden attack on them. To their utter disbelief they were outnumbered by many and the goons now held all the cops under custody. Their boss has ACP on his gun point.

Boss- A.C.P. Pradyuman, tumhe kya laga tum apni iss vanar sena ka istemaal mujhe rokne ke liye karoge? Arre abtak toh who drugs ka consignment dock se nikal chuka hoga… hahaha…. CID ki haar aj mere haatho hui!

ACP- CID na aaj tak kisi se haari hai na agey kisi se hare gi samjhe?

Abhijeet- tujh jaise mujrim ko hum jail mein daalke hi rahenge… ab teri ulti ginti shuru….

Boss- hahaha…. Ulti ginti toh ab iss Pradyuman ki shuru hogi. Waha mera consignment wala ship niklega aur yaha ACP ki arthi uthegi.

Saying this he loads his gun and is just about to shoot ACP but just at the moment he fires the bullet someone kicks his arm and the bullet is shot in air.

Other officers- SIR!

When they see ACP alright, they all also join in the fight. After a great hassle with the goons our cid team is able to arrest them all.

Daya- magar sir uss consignment ka kya hoga?

Unknown Person- uski fikra aap log mat kijiye. Uss consignment ke ravana hone se pehle hi maine local police ki madad se unhe zabt karliya tha. Infact who sare drugs abtak narcotics bureau bhi pahuch chuke hai. Waha ke officer ne mujhe inform kar diya tha. Phir jake main yaha aayi aap sab ki madad ke liye.

Abhijeet- waise aaj tumne bahut hi bahaduri ka kam kiya hai. Magar tum….

ACP- Abhijeet, yeh humari nayi officer hai. Senior Inspector Sharon. CID Dehradun se transfer hoke humare team mein aayi hai. Aaj subah hi uska joining letter mila tha mujhe. Mai soch raha tha ke iss case ke baad tum logo ko bata deta magar mujhe nahi pata tha ki Sharon tum itni jaldi aa jaogi. Anyways, welcome to CID Mumbai Sharon.

Sharon- thank you so much sir.

The next day:

Sharon is entering the bureau busy hunting something inside a file, and opposite her Kavin is coming with two huge boxes in front of his eyes and ….. BANG! …..

Sharon- ouch!

Kavin-ah!

Sharon- sorry maine dhyaan nahi diya aur…

Kavin- its allright, meri bhi galti hai.

Sharon- lao mai tumhari help kar deti hu.

Kavin- arre nai nai its ok. What's that?

Kavin notices a broken silver heart shaped pendant lying on the floor and Sharon hurriedly picks it up.

Sharon- woh… lagta hai iska hook toot gaya hai. I'll fix it… OK… bye.

And she goes away from there.

Kavin- OK! Bye.?!


	2. Chapter 2

_**thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story. these reviews have made me update the chapter soon. hope i am able to make everyone happier this time. CID STARS thanks for your advice. i am trying my best to write a longer chapter this time. actually exams are going on so can't give my entire time to the fanfic. but anyway i will try to do my best. pari and piyu, i understand that you all love to see KeVi. well this fic is on ShaVin, but i promise i will also write on KeVi someday. even then you liked my sotry and reviewed, that's really sweet of you both. also thanks for loving the new pair ShaVin. AbhiSrk-ian you will get to know what is inside the pendant very soon. chalo bahut pachar pachar kar liya maine. now on to the story. R&R friends.**_

CHAPTER 2

The next day, the officers are busy with their respective works when suddenly a man enters the bureau.

Man- Sir! Sir! Please meri madad kijiye!

Abhijeet- ek minute aap sambhaliye apne aap ko. Yaha baithiye (pulls a chair). Ab aaram se bataiye kya baat hai?

Man- sir mera naam Kishore hai, sir.. meri… meri beti Kavya… wo gayab ho gayi hai.

Abhijeet- gayab ho gayi? Aise kaise gayab ho sakti hai?

Kishore- main sach keh raha hu sir….. mai use leke bazaar gaya tha… waha use ek dukan ki toffee pasand aa gayi toh main uss dukan se toffee lene ke liye muda… magar…

Kavin- magar kya?

Kishore- magar jab main use toffee dene ke liye muda toh wo waha thi hi nahi. Maine dekha ki ek aadmi zabardasti meri bachi ko utha ke le jar aha hai…. Waha pe zyada log nahi the issliye koi madad ko bhi nahi aaya. Maine puri koshish ki unhe rokne magar nahi rok saka…

And he bursts out in tears.

Sharon- dekho Kishore, tension mat lo. Hum tumahari beti ko dhoondh nikalenge hmm… Kavya ko kuch nahi hoga.

Abhijeet- ek baat batao kya tumne uss gadi ka no. dekha tha.

Kishore- haan haan sir dekha tha… XY 3025 A… kali rang ki van thi sir.

Abhijeet- Kavin sabhi check nako par inform karo ke iss no. aur colour ki koi bhi gadi agar cross karti hai ya kar chuki hai toh hume inform kare.

Kavin- Sir!

Abhijeet- tum tension mat lo Kishore, Kavya sahi salamat tumhare paas laut aegi.

Kishore- thankyou sir.

After some time Kavin comes back with some news.

Kavin- sir, ek achi khabar hai. Black colour ki gadi jiska no. XY 3025 A hai who Panvel check nake pe zabt kar li gayi hai.

Abhijeet- great! Jaldi chalo uss jagah.

Abhijeet, Kavin and Sharon reach that place and see that the traffic police have kept the culprits in custody and Kavya is standing there with a cop.

Abhijeet- well done! Tum logo ne bahut acha kam kiya.

Officer1- thankyou sir! Ye bachchi bilkul sahi salamat hai.

Officer2- ye lijiye sir ab inhe toh aap sab hi sabak sikha sakte hai.

Abhijeet- bachchi ko kidnap karega?...SLAP…. Kavin le chalo inhe. Sharon zara bachchi ko sambhalo.

Sharon- sure sir! Kavya, beta yaha aao.

Kavya- aunty aap CID mein ho na?

Sharon- haan beta.

Kavya- thankyou mujhe bachane ke liye. Ye gande uncle mujhe mere papa se dur leke ja rahe the.

Sharon- thankyou kis liye beta? Yeh toh humari duty hai.

Kavya- mai bhi badi hokar aapki tarah ek CID officer banungi, aur apni duty imaandari se nibhaoongi.

Sharon- arre kyu nahi? Zarur banna. Acha ab chalo aapke papa bahut pareshaan ho rahe hai aapke liye.

Kavya- OK.

Inside the bureau.

Kishore- thankyou sir… aapne ek baap ke dil ko jo sookoon diya hai iska ehsaan main kabhi nahi chuka sakunga.

Kavin- ehsaan kaisa yeh humari duty thi aur aapki beti bhi toh kitni bahadur hai. Dari nahi balki himmat se kaam liya.

Abhijeet- jee haan, magar aagey se thodi aur savdhaani bartiyega. Hadsa hote waqt nahi lagta.

Kishore- jee sir main dhyaan rakhunga. Acha sir ab main chalta hoon.

Abhijeet- OK. Bye Kavya!

Kavin- bye Kavya beta.

Kavya- bye Abhijeet uncle, bye Kavin uncle.

Sharon- beta yeh lo, yeh chocolates aapke liye.

Kavya- thankyou Sharon aunty.

Sharon- your most welcome beta. Bye bye and take care.

Kavya- bye.

After Kavya left Sharon kept smiling to herself. All of a sudden Kavin seemed too lost in her sweet smile. He just kept staring at her and did not realize that his phone was ringing . Abhijeet poked him with his shoulder and then he came out of his trance and went to pick up the phone.

In the canteen, the same day, Sharon is sitting all alone with her cup of coffee. Dushyant comes and joins her.

Dushyant- may I?

Sharon- sure. Why not? Baitho na.

Dushyant- kya hua? Tum aise akeli kyu baithi hui ho yaha?

Sharon- kuch nahi bas aaj ke case ke baare mein soch rahi thi. Kitna acha hua na ke Kavya apne papa ke paas laut aayi.

Dushyant- haan achi baat toh hai. Kishore bhi kafi khush tha. Nai?

Sharon- hmm…

Dushyant- kya baat hai, tum itni udaas kyun ho?

Sharon- nahi aisi baat nahi hai… wo main… actually…

Dushyant- Sharon hum dost hai, kyat um apne iss dost ko nahi bataogi ki kya baat hai? Ya phir shayad tum mujhe apna dost maanti hi nahi.

Sharon- nahi Dushyant aisi baat nahi hai, tum mere dost ho. Bas kuch baatein aisi hoti hai jinhe share karne se sirf buri yaadein waapis aati hai. Isliye unhe bhool jana chahiye.

Dushyant- magar yaadein achi ho ya buri, share karne se taqleef kam hoti hai.

Sharon- main….wo…

Dushyant- main tumhe force nahi karunga, tumhe jab mann kare, jise mann kare batana. Magar batana zarur. As a friend, advice deraha hoon. You will feel better.

Sharon- thanks and please bura mat manna.

Dushyant- ek shart par…

Sharon- kaisi shart?

Dushyant- ki aaj sham tum dinner mere ghar par karogi.

Sharon- tumhare ghar dinner? Koi special baat hai kya?

Dushyant- special baat toh nahi, its just that mai, Kavin aur Rajat, hafte mein har Monday, baari baari ek doosre ke ghar jaakar dinner karte hai. Kyunki ghar mein doston ke saath ghar ka khane mein jo maza hai wisa hotel ke khane mein nahi.

Sharon- who toh hai. Magar main kyu aake kabab mein haddi banu?

Dushyant- arre tum bhi toh humari dost ho na. toh phir? Trust me, Rajat aur Kavin ko bhi acha lagega. Please..

Sharon- OK!

Dushyant- that's great. Hum kaam ke baad ek saath niklenge. Mere liye wait karna. OK?

Sharon- fine I will wait. Chalo ab bahut sara kaam pada hai. Complete nahi kiya toh dinner ka idea drop karna padega.

Dushyant- haan, haan, chalo.

_**woh konsi yaad hai jo Sharon share nahi karna chahti? will she share it with anybody? aur kya hoga Dushyant ke ghar mein? lot's of fun is waiting in the next update. will be back soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**guys i am back again with the next chap and hopefully this time its longer...well you may find it a bit boring but after this the suspense is gradually going to be revealed so hope you all enjoy...chalo padho aur yaad se review zarur karna, mujhe acha lagta hai reviews ko padhna...positive ya negative doesn't matter...**_

That day after finishing their work, Dushyant and Sharon came out of the bureau and went to the parking lot.

Dushyant- chalo, hum sab ek saath hi jayenge. Rajat aur Kavin humara intzaar kar rahe hai.

Sharon- ok, as you wish.

Kavin and Rajat are already waiting near Dushyant's car. As Dushyant and Sharon reach that place they proceed towards Dushyant's home. On the way:

Sharon- Rajat, Kavin I am extremely sorry. Mai aise bin bulai mehman bankar aa rahi hoon.

Dushyant- excuse me! Tumhe maine khud invite kiya hai ok?

Sharon- still…

Rajat- oh come on Sharon, hume toh acha laga yeh sunkar ke tum bhi humare saath chalogi. Ek aur dost ke hone se rounak aur badh jayegi.

Kavin- exactly, and tumhe bhi toh pata chalna chahiye ke hum log kitni masti karte hai. Din bhar laasho ke saath baatein karte karte hum sab bore ho jaate hai. But what to do, naukri hi aisi hai. Ab iss beech thodi masti toh banti hai nai?

Sharon- who toh hai Kavin. Aur tum logo ka tareeka bhi acha hai time pass karne ka.

Dushyant- ok guys, mera ghar aagaya.

After getting down from the car:

Sharon- wow, tumhare ghar ka location bahut hi khoobsurat hai. Bahar se itna acha hai andar se pata nahi kaisa hoga…

Rajat- trust me, you are going to love his house.

Dushyant- yaar itna bhi mat pheko mere ghar ke bare mein. Mamuli sa ghar hi toh hai.

Sharon- nahi yaar, koi bhi ghar mamuli nahi hota. Ghar mein toh yaadein basti hai, who yaadein jinse aapko har kaam ko karne ki taaqat milti hai, himmat milti hai. Jaha aapke parivaar ka pyaar hota hai.

Kavin- wow yaar, tum toh kafi achi baatein kar leti ho.

Sharon- thanks.

Rajat- andar bhi chaloge ya sari baatein yahi khatam kar lena chahte ho? Yaar mujhe toh badi bhuk lagi hai.

Dushyant- haan haan, chalo andar. Khana tayyar hi hoga. Maine Ramu Kaka ko keh diya tha tum sabki pasand ki dishes banane ke liye.

In the dining table:

Kavin- uff! Khana ho toh aisa ho… maza aagaya yaar… Kaka aap din ba din aur tasty khana banaye ja rahe ho.

Kaka- beta aap logo ko pasand aaya toh isse badke aur kya ho sakta hai?

Rajat- arre Kaka pasand kaise nahi aata, itna tasty jo banate hai aap.

Dushyant- arre sab maine hi toh sikhaya hai inhe kyu Kaka?

Kaka- haan, haan, beta tumse hi seekha hai maine. Waise beti… tumhe khana pasand toh aaya na?

Sharon- pasand…?... kaka mujhe toh aapke khane se pyaar ho gaya aur waise bhi barso beet gaye mujhe itna tasty khana chakhe. Mai toh aapki aur specially Dushyant ki shukraguzar hoon.

Dushyant- abhi toh sirf party shuru hui hai. Khane ke baad jab sab milke game khelenge tab aur maza aayega.

Kavin- waise, jab hum last week Rajat ke ghar gaye the toh waha humne dumb charade khela tha…. Aaj kya khelenge..?

Rajat- umm… truth or dare kaisa rahega?

Dushyant- that's nice… I'm in…

Kavin- me too…

Sharon- mujhe bhi koi problem nahi hai.

Rajat- theek hai toh phir jaldi khana khatam karo taaki hum khel sake.

After all of them finish their dinner they all sit on the carpet surrounding the center table. The doorbell rings.

Dushyant- I am sure yeh Sachin hoga…

Kavin- iss waqt?

Dushyant- arre maine hi bulaya tha.

Kavin- toh use dinner ke liye hi bula leta.

Dushyant- bulaya tha magar usne kaha ki aaj woh dinner Freddy ke ghar par karega. Toh maine bola thode der ke liye hi sahi humare saath aake time spend kar le.

Rajat- acha kiya use bulaya.

Kaka opened the door and Sachin entered the house and joined others for the game. Then the game began. As the host Dushyant turned the empty bottle first and the pointer stopped pointing at Kavin and he slapped his head.

Kavin- arre yaar…..!

Others- truth ya dare?

Kavin- hum darte hai kya kisise….ofcourse dare!

Rajat- hmm… toh janab ne dare liya hai… kya dare de inhe?

Sachin- mai bolu sir?

Rajat- haan haan kyu nahi.

Sachin- Kavin agar tumhe kabhi mauka mile apni sapno ki ladki se apne dil ki baat kehne ka toh tum usse apne dil ki baat kis andaaz se kahoge uska demo zara humein bhi dikhao.

Kavin- yaar yeh kaisa dare hai?

Dushyant and Sharon in unision- dare toh dare hota hai.

Kavin- arre magar demo ke liye bhi koi toh ladki chahiye hogi act karne ke liye… ab hawa mein prupose kaun kar sakta hai?

Dushyant- haan toh Sharon hai na…

Sharon- main?

Dushyant- yaar acting hi toh karni hai….. please!

Sharon- ok!

All of a sudden a sweet smile crept on Kavin's face.

Kavin (self talk)- yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai? Main pagalo ki tarah smile kyu kar raha hoon? Dhat!

Sharon stands up and gets ready.

Sharon- ok Kavin shuru ho jao.

Sachin- yaha mam hi woh ladki hai toh tum unhe Sharon kehke hi apne dialogues bol sakte ho. Now, action!

Kavin- ahem! Ahem!

Sharon, maine jabse tumhe dekha ek ajeeb si ehsaas mere dil mein hoti rahi hai. Pata nahi yeh kya hai… magar jo bhi hai bahut hi acha hai… tumhare saath life ka har moment acha lagta hai… kabhi chahta hi nahi ki woh moments khatam ho. Tumhari ahmiyat mere life mein kitni hai woh shayad mein lafzo mein na bata saku magar tumhari ek choti si khwahish ko pura karne ke liye agar mujhe apni jaan bhi deni pare na toh main piche nahi hatunga… tumhe sabkuch de sakunga ya nahi yeh toh main nahi jaanta…magar haan tumhe izzat aur dher sara pyaar har pal, har waqt doonga itna main wada karta hoon. Tum jaisi ho waisi hi mujhe bahut zyada pasand ho…I LOVE YOU A LOT SHARON…kya tum mujhe hamesha ke liye apna haath thaamne ka mauka dogi?

There is a cute eyelock going on between ShaVin and this doesn't go unnoticed by their friends. Sharon feels as if those eyes and words were making her skip a few heartbeats. She dosen't understand it now but hopefully she would, sooner or later.

Dushyant- kuch zyada hi intense nahi ho gaya?

Rajat- ahem! Well done Kavin. Kafi acha tareeka hai.

Sachin- haan ladki toh pat gayi samjho.

Dushyant- let's continue.

Sharon and Kavin take their seats. This time Kavin rotates the pointer which points towards Rajat.

Rajat- truth!

Kavin- darpok!

Rajat- darpok nahi samajhdar. Dushyant ke shakal par shaitani saaf saaf dikh raha hai.

Dushyant- acha bachchu… ruk ab mera question sunke tujhe truth lene par afsos hoga….. chal bata ki tere pocket mein jo woh ring ka box hai jismein ek pyaari si ring hai woh kiske liye hai?

Rajat- ka…ka…kaunsa ring?

Dushyant- na na jhuth nahi… maine khud tere jeb mein ek ring dekhi hai… chal bata!

Kavin- yaar tune humein nahi bataya? Yeh game khatam hone de phir teri khabar leta hoon. Chal ab toh batana hi padega.

Sharon- wow Rajat bolo na…. who is the special someone?

Sachin- ab bol bhi dijiye na sir.

Rajat hesitates at first but then he speaks out:

Rajat- ok fine its….its…. Purvi.

Others- what?

Rajat- kyu koi problem hai?

Others- nai nai... problem kyu hogi?...

Sharon- toh abtak use bola kyun nahi?

Rajat- bas sahi moment ka intezaar kar raha hoon. I will tell her when its time.

Others- ok all the best!

The game goes on and everyone has a great time. In the end, when the pointer stops towards Sharon, she opts for truth.

Rajat- ok Sharon tum batao ke kya tumhare life mein koi someone special hai jisse tum bahut pyaar karti ho? Agar haan, then uska naam, batao aur koi special memory bhi share karo humare saath.

Sharon- ah…woh… Rajat ise rehne do na kuch aur hi puch lo….

Dushyant- nai nai… rules are rules… bolna toh padega… bolo bolo bolo….

Sharon- guys please….

Sachin- mam boliye na….

Sachin, Rajat and Dushyant keep on poking her about the same topic unknown to the fact that they were hurting her.

Kavin realises that she is feeling uncomfortable.

Kavin- yaar chod na…

Before he could complete his sentence Sharon angrily rose from her place and went outside of the house.

Others- SHARON!

Sachin- mam baat toh suniye!

They followed her outside but before they could do anything, Sharon took an auto and left Dushyant's place.

Rajat- isse kya hua? Abtak toh theek thi.

Dushyant- aur hum toh sirf mazaak kar rahe the.

Kavin- mujhe toh lagta hai koi aur hi baat hai. Humein usse kal maafi mangni chahiye….

Sachin- you're right!

_**oh oh! galti se ek mistake hogayi humare senior inspectors ke hatho...let's see ke ab Sharon ko manane ke liye inhe kitne papad belne padte hai...next chap full of tragedy, comfort and specially ShaVin moments...will be back soon...till then HASTA LA VISTA!(i mean BYE BYE!) and take care readers!:)))))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**helllo dearriezzz! m back with the next chap! enjoy reading it coz aaj suspense ka the end hai...Sharon ke sare secrets are out and ofcourse ShaVin moments as i promised...**_

_**guest- hmm...i will try to do something about this in the next chap promise... you just gave me a new idea to extend the story...so thanks...**_

_**yaaro! continue loving the story and in the end R&R! ;)))))**_

The next day Rajat, Kavin, Dushyant and Sachin came early to the bureau so they could talk to Sharon and apologize to her. Unfortunately a case got reported and they could not even speak to her for a minute. Throughout the day Sharon avoided coming in front of any of them and didn't even bother speaking anything at all.

At night, outside in the parking of the bureau:

Sharon is talking over the phone.

Sharon: haan sir maine sara data upload kar diya hai… haan bas kal formatting karna hai… ok sir ho jayega… jee sir goodnight.

As she goes near her car she finds all of them waiting for her. She tries to avoid them and enter the car but….

Kavin- Sharon, Sharon, please ek baar meri baat toh suno…. Hume bas apni baat batane ka ek mauka chahiye uske baad… jo tum kahogi hum bilkul wohi karenge magar please at least ek chance…..

Sharon could not resist the intensity in Kavin's eyes.

Sharon- kya hua?

Dushyant- Sharon we are extremely sorry… kal raat jo bhi hua… yaar hum toh mazaak kar rahe the magar hum nahi jaante the ke tum hurt ho jaogi….

Rajat- yaar agar hume pata hota ke tumhare pyaar ke bare mein puchne par tumhe takleef hogi….toh phir…toh phir hum aisa kuch nahi karte.

Sachin- maam, humse anjaane mein galti hui hai …please hume maaf kar dijiye….

Kavin- Sharon please humara yakeen karo…hum tumhe hurt nahi karna chahte the…..magar…

Sharon- yeh jagah inn sab bato ke liye sahi nahi hai….tum sab gadi mein baitho hum kahi aur chalke yeh sab baatein karte hai.

The guys obey her words and sit inside the car. She takes them to a certain beach side and throughout the journey no one speaks a single word. On reaching their destination Sharon comes out of the car and stands near the water. The guys come out of the car and stand behind her.

Sharon- kuch baatein aisi hoti hai jinhe share karna asaan nahi hota….magar unhe bhoolna bhi asaan nahi hota.

Kavin- jo baat takleef deti hai use baatne se dard kam hota hai….

Sharon- hmm. Tabhi toh tum logo se aaj apni ateet ki har baat share karna chahti hu.

*FLASHBACK*

A small girl has got hurt in her knee and is crying out loud. A young boy comes to her help.

Boy- choti, tu chote chote choto par ro kyu padti hai? Aise tu kabhi stong nahi ban payegi….

Girl- bhaiya, mai aapki tarah strong jo nahi hu….dard toh hoga na….

Boy- Sharon, aisa kuch nahi hai…. Insaan dil se strong ho toh use kabhi dard nahi hota.

Sharon- Shaheen bhaiyya, kya mai bhi strong ban sakti hu?

Shaheen- bilkul kyu nahi?

Sharon- yay! Mai bhi strong banungi….

Shaheen- acha chal ab dukan jakar apna favourite chocolate ice cream khareedte hai….

Sharon- nahi bhai, mai nahi khati chocolate ice creams, mai moti ho jaungi…

Shaheen- woh toh tu pehle se hi hai. :p

Sharon- bhaiyya!

Sharon runs behind her brother and forgets her pain. There is a sweet smile on the face of both the kids.

After around ten years:

A young Sharon runs into the house screaming:

Sharon- BHAIYYA!

Shaheen- kya hua meri chuhiya ko?

Sharon- arre aap ki chuhiya force training ke liye select ho gayi bhai!

Shaheen- sach?

He scoops her in his arms and twirls her three times.

Shaheen- mai iss world ka sabse luckiest bhai hu jo mujhe teri jaisi behen mili. Ab DSP Shaheen ki behen bhi ek officer ban jayegi. Chal isi baat pe ek chocolate ice cream khate hai…..

Sharon- bhai mai mo…..

Shaheen- arre nahi hogi moti meri ma chal na…..

Shaheen pushes his sister inside their kitchen. Both have a great time enjoying their ice creams.

After twelve years when Sharon is working as a senior inspector in CID Dehradun . Sharon returns home after a tiring day and is surprised to find the door of her house wide open.

Sharon- bhaiyya? Ma? Papa? Kaha ho aap sab?

Suddenly she hears some sound from her parents' room and rushes towards it and enters in the room.

Sharon- MA!PAPA!

She sees her parents' dead body stained in blood and is so stunned that she can't even move.

"SHARON"

She comes out of her shock and sees her brother struggling for life.

Sharon- bhaiyya? Bhaiyya? Kya hua aapko?

Shaheen- yeh chip lo aur ise headquarters pohucha dena iss mein…. Bahut zaruri information hai….

Sharon- nahi bhai ise aajtak aapne sambhala hai…. Aap hi yeh handover karenge headquarters ko…

Shaheen- possible nahi hai yeh mera bachcha…. Tu ja yaha se… jaldi… ise apne bhai ki aakhri khwahish samajh ….ja beta ja.

Sharon- nahi bhai aapko kuch nahi hoga…..aap aise mujhe chodke nahi ja sakte…..

Shaheen- yeh pendant rakh apne paas…aur…jab bhi meri zyada yaad aaye….ise dekhna aur…aur…mujhe yaad karna….mai…mai..humesha tere saath rahunga…tu akeli mat… samajhna khud ko….ah!

And he gives out his last breath.

Sharon- BHAIYYA! Nahi bhai….please…. aap….aap mujhe aise chodke nahi ja sakte.

Soon the officers from her brother's department reach there and Sharon gives them the chip.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

A tear rolls down Sharon's cheek.

Sharon- maine apne college ke hi ek ladke se pyaar kiya tha… pyaar se zyada vishwaas kiya tha uss par… magar investigation ke baad pata chala ke wohi ladka inn sab mein shaamil tha… force training tak woh mere saath tha aur apne ke bhes mein mere hi parivaar ka hatyaara nikla…..terrorist tha woh...ussne meri zindagi barbaad kar di... aaj tak uss din ke liye main khud ko maaf nahi kar pai hu… pyaar shabd par se bharosa uth chukka hai mera…uss shaks ke wajah se aaj mere paas apna kehne ko koi nahi hai….

She clutches her pendant and tears continuously roll down her cheeks.

"khabardar jo phir kabhi yeh kaha ki tumhara koi apna nahi!"

All five of them turn to find ACP, Daya and Abhijeet standing there.

ACP- humare hote hue tumhara apna kaise nahi ho sakta?

Sharon- sir aap yaha?

Abhijeet- ittefaaq se hum bhi yaha aaye the, tum log yaha dikhe toh milne aagaye… aur tumhari kahani sunn li.

Daya- Sharon tumhara bhai bahut hi bahadur tha… aur tum bhi usi ki tarah bahadur ho… khud ko akela mat samjho.. hum sab hai na tumhare saath….hmm!

ACP- beta zindagi mein bahut kuch hota hai jisse hum nakhush hote hai, magar zindagi ek pal mein dard deti hai toh ek pal khushi… beeti baato ko yaad kar apni takleef mat badhao… aage badho beta…hmm?

Sharon- yes sir!  
>She wipes her tears.<p>

Sachin, Kavin, Dushyant and Rajat- hume maaf kar do Sharon!

Sharon- its ok. Even I am sorry… overreact karne ke liye.

ACP- acha chalo raat bahut ho gayi hai. Ab sab ghar jao kal bureau bhi toh jana hai.

Sachin, Dushyant and Rajat leave with our trio. But Kavin seemed to have frozen on his place. He stepped ahead where Sharon was standing and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and looked in his sympathetic eyes. He could see pain flushing through her teary eyes. She could not control herself and hugged him tightly and started crying heavily. Kavin didn't speak a word and hugged her back and let her tears flow.

At times silence speaks more than words. After many years Sharon felt the same safety, love and comfort that she used to feel with her family. She felt as if she didn't want to leave the person she was clutching to and wanted to stay like that forever; protected. She felt that she had someone whom she could call a family, a part of her life which ended the moment when her brother breathed his last breath. She had a new beginning of her life. Now she had people who cared for her. Who loved her.

Sharon- tumhe pata hai Kavin, maine uss insaan par bahut bharosa kiya tha…..magar ussne….mujhse mere sabse kimti logo ko cheen liya…. Aaj tak koi bhi use sazaa nahi dila paya hai…. Mere parivaar ka khooni…. Sare aam khula ghoom raha hai…. Mai uss din ke liye khud ko kabhi maaf nahi kar sakti….

Kavin- Sharon, kuch cheezo par humara control nahi hota, tum jitna bhi chaho magar ant mein wohi hota hai jo uparwala chahta hai. Himmat se kaam lo, tumhare bhaiyya tumhe dekh rahe hai. Tumhe rote dekh woh bhi udaas ho jayenge.

Sharon- mere bhaiyya mere sabkuch the Kavin…. Uss parivaar ne ek paraaye ko jitna pyaar diya utna koi kisi apne ko bhi nahi deta….

Kavin- matlab?

She lifts her head, releases from the hug and takes two steps forward. Kavin follows her. She wipes her tears and says:

Sharon- mai unki sagi beti nahi thi… unhone mujhe god liya tha. Mere mammi papa itne gareeb the ke mujhe paalne ke dar se unhone sadak kinare hi chod diya mujhe. Ma aur Papa ne mujhe dekha toh apne saath ghar le gaye. Tabse mai unke aur Shaheen bhai ke saath hi badi hui hu. Itna pyaar diya hai unlogo ne mujhe ki mujhe kabhi aisa laga hi nahi ki mai lawaaris thi. Unhone mujhe naam diya, pehchaan di, izzat diya aur ek Zindagi bhi di. Warna mai toh kabki…

Kavin- Sharon….jin logo ne tumhare liye itna sabkuch kiya, agar aaj unke saath hue hadse ki wajah se tumhari Zindagi ruk gayi, toh kya woh log khush reh paenge?

Sharon looked at his eyes and felt strength evolving in her heart.

Kavin- Zindagi kisi ke liye rukti nahi hai Sharon. Aapko waqt ke saath saath badalna padta hai.

Sharon- bhaiyya bhi bilkul aisi hi baat karte the.

She smiled at this. Kavin took full advantage of the moment.

Kavin- acha? Toh chalo mai tumhare bhaiyya ki ek aur yaad taza kar deta hu….

Sharon- woh kaise?

Kavin- aao mere saath.

Sharon- magar kaha?

Kavin- tum chalo toh sahi.

He pulls her inside the car and sits in the driver seat and off they go.

_**awwww...lets see ke humara hero apne heroine ko kaise khush karta hai... wait for the next chap...**_

_**m realllyyy happpyy...ab tak 3 exams ho chuke hai aur teeno hi superb the...final 2 are left then vacations and full time to the fic...yipppeee... any ways now i take my leave...HASTA LA VISTA!:)))))))))))))))**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**oh no! kavin ki yaad bahut satayegi. ab toh inn fics mein hi uski yaadein taazaa karni padegi! pehle vivek, phir rajat, aur ab kavin bhi. any way as they say the show must go on so here is the next chap dearies!**_

The car stops in front of an ice cream parlor.

Sharon- ice cream parlor?

Kavin- hmm.

Sharon- Kavin, main ice cream nahi khati warna main….

Kavin- yaar ek ice cream khane se toh koi bhi mota nahi hota yaar….come on…please one only one… mere liye nahi at least apne bhai ke liye.

He pulls her inside. He orders two chocolate ice creams.

Sharon- Kavin, sardi ke waqt kaun ice cream khata hai?

Kavin- hmmm….. let me think… humare jaise kuch pagal log I suppose… hahahaha…

Sharon- ya ya very funny!

Kavin- I know I'm really funny.

The waiter comes with their ice creams.

Sharon- Kavin I am serious. Tabiyat kharab ho jayegi.

Kavin- arre yaar kuch nahi ho ga. Lo main first bite leta hu…..

After taking the first spoon full Kavin's face expressed the temperature of the ice cream.

Sharon- kya hua senior inspector Kavin? Jam gaye kya?

Kavin- na…nah….nahi

Sharon- aur khao sardi mein ice cream….

Kavin- ab ice cream thandi nahi toh kya garam hogi…. Chalo ab tum bhi ek bite lo….

Sharon- Kavin main…..

All of a sudden she sees a small girl crying. She goes near her.

Sharon- kya hua beta aap ro kyu rahi ho?

Girl- didi woh mera ice cream gir gaya….

Sharon- bas itni si baat? Ek aur le lo.

Girl- paise nahi hai mere pas…

Sharon- koi baat nahi… aap batao ke aapka favourite flavor kya hai?

Girl- chocolate!

Sharon- hmmm… ok aap meri ice cream lelo.

Girl- toh phir aap kya khaogi?

Sharon- woh kya hai na mujhe abhi man nahi hai khane ka… toh agar aap kha logi toh mujhe lagega ki meri choti behen ne kha liya hai.

Girl- tahnkyou didi!

Sharon- your most welcome. Ek minute ruko.

She brings her ice cream and gives it to the girl and the girl leaves that place happily. Kavin, who is watching her from their table is smiling at how caring Sharon is.

Kavin (self talk)- yeh Sharon bhi na… din bhar dusro ki fikra karti rehti hai…. Kitni self less hai yeh ladki… bhagwan ji please ise aur taqleef mat dena…. Use Zindagi ki har khushi pane ka pura haq hai.

Meanwhile, Sharon returns to the table.

Sharon- kya hua? Kaha kho gaye?

Kavin- kuch nahi bas soch raha tha ki ek aur ice cream order kar dete hai?

Sharon- pagal ho gaye ho kya?

Kavin- kyu? Tum nahi khaogi?

Sharon- tumhe lagta hai yeh pura ice cream tum akele hazam kar sakte ho?

Kavin- I don't think so….

Sharon- iss liye ek aur ice cream nahi ek aur spoon mangwao… hum dono milke iss aafat ko khatam karenge.

Kavin- ok madam jo hukum!

The waiter brings another spoon for them. Both of them spend a great time savoring their ice cream. After their ice cream Sharon drops Kavin at his home (afterall guys woh Sharon ki car mein ghum rahe the…. Aur next day use bureau bhi toh jana tha ;P). In front of Kavin's house:

Sharon- Kavin!

Kavin- haan?

Sharon- thankyou!

Kavin- ice cream ke liye?

Sharon- nahi. Mere sham ko itna behtareen banane ke liye.

Kavin- tum aise hi khush rehna Sharon, tumhara har din behtareen hi hoga.

Sharon- Kavin, uss din se main bahut darti hu khushi se…..kahi meri khushiyaan phir se kho gayi toh?

Kavin- kuch nahi hoga tumhari khushiyon ko. Tumhari khushiyaan ab mera farz hai.

He holds her hand and again both of them are lost in each others' eyes. After some time Kavin realizes what just happened and he leaves her hand.

Kavin- ah…. Woh raat bahut ho chuki hai…. You should go home now….

Sharon- ah… haan… main chalti hu…

Kavin- ok…

Sharon- bye! And good night.

Kvin- ya bye and goodnight.

Sharon enters her car and starts the engine.

Kavin- sambhalke jana.

Sharon drives off and Kavin waves her goodbye.

The next day inside the bureau:

"aaachhhhhooo!"

Dushyant- arre baap re lagta hai tere naak ki marammat karwaani padegi. Tujhe achnak zukaam kaha se lag gaya Kavin?

Kavin- puch mat yaar… apni bewakoofi ki kahani sunana kise acha lagta hai.

Dushyant- ok as you wish… ye le tissue paper rakh… you need it.

Kavin- ya thanks.

Dushyant- tu rest kar main zara ek kaam complete karke aata hu.

Kavin- ok!

Kavin has been using three boxes of tissue papers since early morning.

Kavin (self talk)- Kavin tu toh mahaan hai…. Sharon ko khush karne ke chakkar mein khud ki naak ke barah baja diye tune…. Yaar ab pata nahi kitne din mein iss zukaam se peecha chootega…?

Suddenly someone places a warm cup of coffee in front of him.

Kavin- coffee? (looks up). Sha….sha…Sharon tum?

Sharon- dekh liya meri baat na manne ka natija?

Kavin- SORRY (puppy eyes)

Sharon- bas bas… mujhe nautanki pasand nahi…. Chalo ab jaldi se yeh garma garam coffee khatam karo…. You will feel better.

Kavin- thanks! Tumhaari coffee?

Sharon- haan woh Sachin leke aa raha hai. Actually tumhare coffee ke baad machine mein doodh khatam ho gaya tha aur tumhari coffee thandi ho jaati…. So usne kaha ki woh meri waali le aayega.

Kavin- ok! Umm.. mujhe ek file chahiye mai zara kaam khatam kar lu phir baat karte hai…. Anyways thanks for the coffee…

Sharon- its ok… zyada stress mat lena… take care…

Kavin- yes maam (smiles)

Sharon- (smiles)

Kavin goes from there to the other corner of the bureau. Sharon keeps on looking at him and doesn't realize that Sachin had come back with the coffee.

Sachin- kahaan kho gayi aap maam?

Sharon- haan? Nahi nahi… kahi bhi toh nahi….

Sachin- aapko lagta hai aap mujhse jhuth bol sakti hai?

Sharon- arre baap re! meri itni majaal kahan ki main senior inspector Sachin se jhuth bolu?

Sachin- haan…yeh hui na baat maam!

Sharon- acha Sachin tum mujhe maam kyu bulate ho? Hum dono senior inspectors hi toh hai. Kitni baar kaha hai ki mujhe Sharon bulaya karo….

Sachin- maam main aapki izzat karta hu…. Kitni baar toh maine bhi aapse yeh baat kahi hai.

Sharon- izzat dil se di jaati hai… tum mujhe maam na bhi bulao tab bhi tum meri izzat karoge yeh baat main janti hu… phir?

Sachin- ab dekhiye maam…. Aapko humare team mein aaye kuch hi din hue hai aur aapne aate hi meri jaan bachayi hai….

*FLASHBACK*

The day when Sharon had first appeared in front of the team and they were fighting the goons.

Sachin is having a brutal fight with one of the goons and unknown to him another was planning to hit him with a knife on his back. At the very moment Sharon comes and saves him.

Sachin- thank you! Aaj apki wajah se hi main zinda hu.

Sharon- tumhaare jagah aaj mera bhai bhi ho sakta tha…. Tumhe bachakar maine apne bhai ko hi bachaya hai samjho!

Sachin- tab toh aaj se hum bhai behen hi huye!

Sharon- mujhe iss darje ke kabill samajh ne ke liye thanks…. Baatein baad mein… abhi baakiyo ko humari zarurat hai.

And they resume fighting.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Sachin- aur uss din se main aapko apni badi behen manta hu…. Ab bureau mein didi toh bol nahi sakta iss liye maam….waise bhi mai saari umra aapka ehsaan nahi chukka paunga…

Sharon- behen ka apne bhai ko bachana…. Ehsaan karna nahi hota hai.

She hits him on his arm playfully.

Sachin- ok didi!

They share a good bro-sis time!:))))

Sachin- waise ab aap bataengi ki aap kaha khoi hui thi jab main aaya?

Sharon- arre yaar tum toh bahut ziddi ho…. Asaani se chodoge nahi na baat ko?

Sachin- bilkul nahi…

Sharon- arre aisi koi baat nahi…. Woh Kavin ke bachpane par hasi aa rahi thi…. Bilkul bachcho jaisa hai woh… nai?

Sachin- haan bachcha toh woh hai….. waise kuch kiya hai kya iss bachche ne?

Sharon replays the entire happenings of yesterday to him. Kavin's childish antics even make Sachin burst out in laughter.

Sachin- woh pura paagal hai maam.

Sharon- bilkul sahi kaha tumne.

Sachin- magar yeh baat bhi hai ki woh apne aaspaas kisi ko dukhi nahi dekh sakta. Kafi caring hai woh.

Sharon- yeh bhi hai Sachin. Kitna special feel kara sakta hai woh sabko. Sabke liye kuch na kuch karta hi rehta hai…

Sharon keeps on babbling about Kavin and Sachin notices that she is quite too mesmerized by him. Sachin understood that this is a lot more than friendship and he started doubting their feelings for each other.

Sachin (self talk)- baat utni simple hai nahi jitni dikhti hai…. Hmmm lagta hai meri pyaari behna humare inspector Kavin ki or kheechi ja rahi hai…. Nahi nahi…. Aise khali nahi baith sakte….. kuch na kuch toh karna hi padega…. Aur mein akela yeh kaam kar bhi nahi paunga… haan Rajat sir aur Dushyant ki help leta hu…. Milkar hum kuch bhi kar sakte hai.

After their work that night:

Dushyant- yaar yeh Sachin ne hume itni urgently kyu bulaya hoga?

Rajat- pata nahi… magar jaise baat kar raha tha mujhe toh lagta hai ki uske dimaag mein kuch na kuch toh zarur chal raha hai.

Sachin- kuch nahi bahut kuch chal raha hai!

Dushyant and Rajat- matlab?

Sachin- maam aur Kavin ko notice kiya tum dono ne?

Dushyant- notice?

Sachin- yaar kuch ajeeb nahi lagta tumhe?

Rajat- kya bol rahe ho Sachin? Baat dimaag ke upar se ja rahi hai.

Sachin- arre sir! Yaad kijiye woh dare jo maine Kavin ko diya tha…. Dono kuch weird behave nahi kar rahe the.

They remember the cute eyelock between both.

Rajat- ya you're right….. bahut weird tha woh

Sachin- aur Kavin ko jo zukaam hua hai woh bhi Sharon ka mood theek karne ke liye ice cream khane par hua hai…. Chocolate ice cream.

Dushyant- magar Kavin ko kabse ice cream pasand aane lage? Woh toh garmiyo mein bhi ice cream nahi khata! Upar se chocolate!? He dosen't prefer chocolate! Its impossible.

Rajat- pyaar insaan ko badal deta hai Dushyant.

Dushyant and Sachin- PYAAR!

Sachin- sir kya aap sure ho?

Dushyant- haan Sharon ko aaye waqt hi kitna hua hai? Aise achanak?

Rajat- pyaar bata ke nahi hota…. Magar jab hota hai tab bhi insaan ko pata nahi chalta.

Dushyant- toh ab hum kya kar sakte hai?

Sachin- pehle hume ek baar sure ho jana chahiye ki dono ek dusre ke liye ek hi jazbaat rakhte hai ya nahi!

Rajat- and uske liye I have a perfect plan!

Sachin and Dushyant- kaisa plan?

Rajat- just wait and watch.

Sachin- bataiye na sir!

Rajat- kuch hi dino mein Abhijeet sir aur Tarika aur Daya sir aur Shreya ki anniversary hein.

Dushyant- haan toh?

Rajat- toh ussmein kuch aisa hoga ke atleast unmein se koi ek toh humse apne dil ki baat zarur kahe ga.

Sachin- kaun aur kaise?

Rajat- tum dono bahut zyada sawaal puch te ho. Sabra rakho. Pata chal jayega.

_**agar chap boring laga then i am sorry but couldn't do anything better with this one. anyways R&R and HASTA LA VISTA!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**back with a new chap... thanks for all the reviews dearies... maine thoda sa update kiya hai previous chap ko. i am making it AbhiRika as well as DaReya anniversary... kyuki alag rakhungi toh unki dosti mein darar padh jayegi na (;D). aap log bas padho aur enjoy karo...**_

After few days AbhiRika and DaReya's wedding anniversary is coming and all the cops are busy planning out what they would do in the surprise party that they have planned for them. Rajat is made the in charge for all the performances. He plays a small trick so that he can successfully execute his plan. The time when all of the team except for our love birds (duo and their darlings) is assembled at Salunkhe's place for the planning, Rajat calls everyone at one certain place.

Rajat- sab log meri baat dhyaan se suno! Mere paas ek idea hai jisse hum Abhijeet aur Daya sir ki anniversary aur rangeen bana sakte hai!

ACP- acha? Kya plan hai batao?

Rajat- sir hum ek aisa performance rakh sakte hai jis mein… unn dono ke love life mein kya kya hua… I mean shaadi tak unka safar kaisa raha yeh dikha sake. What say?

Salunkhe- boss mujhe toh yeh idea bahut hi acha laga.

ACP- haan! Kaafi unique hai. Toh tum ise hi special performance bana do. Waise kaun kaun karega yeh act?

Rajat- well sir! Mere khayaal se hum chits uthate hai. Jis bhi Jodi ka naam aayega woh yeh act karega.

Sharon- main kuch bolu?

Rajat- sure!

Sharon- agar koi ek ya do Jodi perform karegi toh acha nahi lagega. Kyu na hum at least chaar jodiyaa banaye jo baari baari unn dono jodiyo ki situations ko dikhayegi? Aise zyada logo ko bhi mauka mil jayega.

Rajat- hmmm…. Idea acha hai! Ab kyuki ladkiya chaar hi hai toh selection sirf ladko ka hi hoga. Tum chaaro bari bari aao, iss bowl mein se ek chit nikalo aur mujhe do. Main uska naam bataunga aur wohi tumhaare saath perform karega.

Rajat keeps a bowl full of chits on a table. At first, Ishita comes to pick up a chit and hands it to Rajat.

Rajat- Dushyant! Great, Dushyant aur Ishu as a pair kaam karoge.

Both Dushu and Ishu look at each other and smile sweetly (rather shyly).

Then Divya comes and hands her chit.

Rajat- ah…. Sachin tum aur Divya. (no pairing guys…. Just so that I can make Sachin dance)

Next Sharon comes. Both Sachin and Dushyant stare at Rajat just to receive a "ab dekh mera kamaal" look.

Rajat- arre… Sharon tum aur Kavin bhi ab couples ho!

Sharon- kya?

Kavin- oi!

Rajat- I mean performance mein yaar itne hyper kyu ho rahe ho?

ShaVin- oh!

At this Rajat secretly winks at his two buddies who now gradually are understanding the whole plan.

Finally Purvi comes for her turn. Rajat excitedly tells the name.

Rajat- I hope you don't mind Purvi magar naam mera hai.

Purvi- mai bhala kyu mind karungi sir. I am happy that I am with you.

Rajat (self talk)- even I am happy Purvi…that YOU are with ME.

After they decide everything Dushyant and Sachin catch hold of Rajat.

Dushyant- ab saaf saaf bata ke itna perfect plan banaya kaise?

Sachin- haan sir sare naam mila diye?

Rajat- zara bowl ke chits check karo. Sab samajh jaoge.

Both of them open some of the chits and see that there are no names written on any of them.

Sachin and Dushyant- itna bara ghapla (scam)!?

Rajat- all is fair in love and war!

Both- salute the great inspector Rajat!

Rajat- thank you.

Dushyant- waise tune apni bhi setting kar hi li… nai?

Rajat- yaar chance pe dance marna toh achi baat hoti hai na…..?

Sachin- bilkul!

Three of them share a great victory smile and get ready for the upcoming events.

All the preparations take place very nicely. On their last day of practice after finishing their part Purvi and Rajat start to leave. Rajat asks to give Purvi a lift to her home and she happily agrees.

On the other hand, Dushyant and Ishita are facing a little problem.

Sharon- ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN AND EIGHT TURN! Arre yaar. Pure step mein ek yehi part hai jo tum dono galat kar rahe ho. Eighth count ke saath saath hi toh turn karna hai!

Ishita- sorry maam my fault. Magar Dushyant sir mujhe handle hi nahi kar pate.

Dushyant- main tumhe kya handle karu Ishita tum hi khudko handle nahi kar sakti.

Ishita- what do you mean?

Dushyant- I mean what I mean. Aine mein dekho jaakar. Seedhi khadi bhi nahi ho sakti ho aur chali MADHURI DIXIT banne.

Ishita- aur tum toh sakshat PRABHUDEVA samajhte ho na apne aapko! (shows him a tongue)

Dushyant- zyada mat nikal pehle se hi lambi hai aur lambi ho jayegi.

Ishita- how dare you?

Sharon- BAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Bahut hua. Pehle aapas mein problem sort out karo dekhna dance apne aap theek ho jaye ga. Now please practice hume kal perform karna hai.

And saying that she leaves and they both start rehearsing. This time they do the steps but by mistake Ishu slips and falls to hurt her ankle.

Ishita- ah! Mummy!

Dushyant- kya bachchi ho yaar tum. Itni si baat par mummy ko tang karti ho.

Ishita- chot mujhe lagi hai. I know better!

Dushyant- dikhao mujhe!

Ishita- koi zarurat nahi hai!

Dushyant- maine kaha na dikhao!

Ishita- tum hote kaun ho mujhe yeh batane wale. Mai tumhaari woh chipku girlfriend Tina nahi hu. Huh!

Dushyant- kya kya kya? Kaunsi Tina? Kaun girlfriend? Mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha hai.

Ishita- wohi Tina jo uss din humein hotel mein mili thi.

*FLASHBACK*

Two nights before IshYant, after finishing their practice, decided to have dinner together. Suddenly, a girl came from out of nowhere and hugged Dushu from the back.

Girl- Dushu!

Dushyant- Tina tum?

Tina- kitne waqt baad mile hain nai?

Dushyant- bilkul. College se nikalne ke baad apne dost ko bhul hi gayi tum toh.

Tina- arre dost hote toh bhool bhi jaati magar apne Romeo ko koi bhool sakta hai kya batao?

Dushyant- oi hoi meri Juliet ko toh sab yaad hai!

Tina- aur nahi toh kya? (notices Ishita) yeh kya tumne apni Juliet ko dhokha de diya Romeo?

Dushyant- arre nahi meri jaan…. Yeh toh sirf mere saath kaam karti hai.

Ishita (self talk)- sirf saath mein kaam karti hu? Waise toh bada Ishu Ishu karte rehte hai aur ab yeh chipkali milgayi toh apni Ishu ko dost bhi consider nahi karte! How mean!

Tina- acha tab toh theek hai. By the way, mera naam Tina hai aur tumhara?

Ishita- mere naam ka kya karengi aap? Mai toh sirf aap ke ROMEO ke saath kaam karti hu. Nai prince Romeo?

Dushyant- kya hua Ishu? Tum aise kyu baat kar rahi ho?

Ishita- actually you're right. Main aise kyu baat kar rahi hu? Mujhe toh baat hi nahi karna chahiye. I am leaving.

Saying this she takes her bag and moves out.

Dushyant- Ishu… Ishu! Ishita! Yaar meri baat toh suno. Shit!

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

Dushyant- oh! Toh ab pata chala madam kyu itne din se humse khafa thi. Arre woh koi girlfriend nahi hai. College mein humne ek saath Romeo Juliet ka play kiya tha. Tabse mazaak mazaak mein hum ek dusre ko Romeo Juliet bula lete hai. Aur waise bhi uski shaadi ho chuki hai.

Ishita- sachchi?

Dushyant- muchchi baba. Waise tumhe jalan ho rahi thi na?

Ishita- nahi toh.

Dushyant- jhoothi.

Ishita just blushes at his comment.

Dushyant- mujhe mera jawab mil gaya.

Ishita- chalo ab practice karna hai.

Dushyant- tumhe chot lagi hai…

Ishita- kal perform karna hai na hume. Mai theek hu. Get up!

Dushyant- yes maam.

This time they complete the entire dance looking in each others' eyes. After this they also decide to leave together.

Meanwhile inside his car a beautiful song is going on and both of them are enjoying the song.

**[music]**

**Hum jiye jis tarah, Jis tarah hum jiye,**

**Yaar hairaan the, log bhi dang the….**

**Ohohohoh….**

**Bin tere naam ke, Jo kahe jo sune,**

**Lafz toh the magar, maine tang the.**

**Raunak nayi si hai, kis kisma ki**

**Rag rag hai khil si gayi, iss jisma ki….**

**Rooh pe baras gaya issaq tera….. **

**Haatho mein hai ret sa issaq tera…**

**Uss paar tu hai, iss paar main…**

**Lagta hai dooboonga iss baar main…**

**Jane kaha hai le chala issaq tera…..**

**Haatho mein hai ret sa issaq tera….**

**Issaq tera [x4] **

**[music]**

Rajat- acha gana hai nai?

Purvi- bahut! Mere favorite gano mein se ek hai.

Rajat- acha aur kya kya pasand hai tumhe?

Purvi- mujhe toh har romantic song acha lagta hai.

Rajat- sare romantic songs? Kyu?

Purvi- ab pyaar ehsaas hi itna pyaara hota hai ki bas acha lagta hai.

Rajat- acha Purvi, ek sawaal puchna tha….

Purvi- puchiye na sir!

Rajat- kya tumhe kabhi pyaar hua hai?

Purvi- hmm… shayad magar main toh usi insaan se pyaar karungi jo mujhse bahut pyaar karega. Aur aap?

Rajat- haan!

Purvi- sach? Kaun hai woh khushnaseeb zara mujhe bhi toh bataiye.

Rajat- ok! Lagta hai aaj sach bol hi dena chahiye. Zara utrogi?

Purvi- yaha beech sadak pe?

Rajat- haan.

Purvi- ok.

Both of them get down of the car. Purvi is looking here and there and Rajat is preparing himself.

Rajat- ah… Purvi?

Purvi- yes sir?

Rajat- woh ladki jisse main pyaar karta hu…. Woh actually….

Purvi- boliye na sir!

Rajat- woh tum hi ho!

After hearing this Purvi stood still. Rajat takes out the ring and sits on one knee in front of her.

Rajat- Purvi maine pehle din se sirf tumse hi pyaar kiya tha. Tum mere liye bahut hi special ho. I promise main tumhe khush rakhunga… bahut pyaar bhi doonga… magar please Purvi… I really love you. Tumhare bina main reh nahi paunga.

Purvi (teary eyed)- apne dil ki baat bolne mein itna der koi karta hai kya?

Rajat- matlab?

Purvi- matlab… I love you too Rajat!

Rajat puts the ring in her finger and happily scoops her up and twirls her.

Purvi- sir mujhe neeche utariye, log dekhenge toh kya kahenge?

Rajat- koi kuch bhi kahe Purvi! I don't care. (puts her down) aaj meri life complete ho gayi hai. Thank you so much Purvi!

Purvi- sir aap bhi na! (Blushes)

Rajat- nah…nah… sir nahi! Bureau ke bahar sirf Rajat! Ok?

Purvi- ok. Ab ghar chale? Kal late ho gayi toh Tarika aur Shreya mujhe nahi chodenge!

Rajat- ok chalo!

And they both went back to their home.

_**ShaVin romance ko thoda fullstop laga kar ab thoda RajVi and IshYant par experiments kar rahi hoon batana zarur ki kaisa laga... hope sare RajVi aur IshYant fans ko yeh scenes ache lage. HASTA LA VISTA!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hey all i am back with the next chap sorry thoda late hua coz ise interesting banane ke tareeke soch rahi thi but now since exams are over and our winter breaks have started so pakka fast fast likhungi... till then enjoy the new chap... and merry christmas to all in advance... hope ki santa sabki wishes puri kare aur aap jo chaho woh aaplogo ko mile...**_

Today is the day of our love birds' anniversaries and Purvi and Sharon have been assigned the job of keeping them busy till the others plan all the things.

Abhijeet- arre Sharon tum hum dono ko aaj achanak yeh pura sheher kyu ghumane lag gayi?

Daya- exactly! Lunch toh kar chuke hai na hum ab toh bureau chalo!

Sharon- aap dono itne bechain kyu ho rahe hain? Bureau toh kabhi bhi chale jayenge hum, thoda safar ka maza bhi lijiye.

Abhijeet- yaar tumhe drive karne hi nahi dena chahiye tha.

Sharon- kya sir? Main itni kharab driver hu kya?

Daya- acha bas bas ab gadi chalao aur thoda sa jaldi.

Sharon- hmm!

On the other side.

Shreya- tum kaha leke ja rahi ho hume Purvi?

Tarika- haan Purvi, agar ACP sir ko pata chala na toh woh hume chodenge nahi.

Purvi- arre kuch bhi nahi hoga, mujh par bharosa rakho tum dono.

After a lot of effort Rajat sends them a sms which lightens them.

"beep, beep"

Abhijeet- kiska sms hai?

Sharon (self talk)- yeh toh Rajat ka sms hai!

" hum tayyar hai unn dono ko lekar venue par aajao!"

Thankgod ab mujhe aur ghumna nahi padega.

Daya- kya hua?

Sharon- kuch nahi bas woh mobile company se… ab hum bureau chalte hai…

Daya- finally!

Sharon- magar ek aakhri jagah jane ke baad.

Abhijeet- kya?

Sharon- please! (PUPPY EYES)

Abhijeet and Daya- offo!

Similarly:

Tarika and Shreya- offo! Purvi!

Purvi- *cute smile*

Both the cars reach in front of the hall at the same time.

Daya- Purvi ki car yaha par?

Abhijeet- arre Tarika aur Shreya bhi hai uske saath.

Shreya- Daya aap aur Abhijeet sir yaha?

Daya- yahi toh hum tum dono se bhi puchne wale the.

Abhijeet- haan Tarika kya hai yeh sab?

Tarika- mujhe kuch bhi nahi pata Abhijeet. Yeh Purvi zabardasti hume yaha leke aayi hai.

Daya- aur hume Sharon!

Sharon- agar zabardasti na laate toh aap log aate hi nahi.

Abhijeet- magar laaye kyu ho hume yaha?

Purvi- ab yaha tak aa chuke hai aap sab toh andar chal kar hi pata laga lijiye!

Shreya- magar Purvi…..

Sharon- agar magar kuch nahi chalo humare saath.

And both of them take the couples inside. After entering the hall they see it completely decorated with ribbons and balloons. They were completely surprised after going inside and suddenly all the others appeared and:

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Abhijeet- my god!

Daya- yeh sab… kya hai?

ACP- tum dono ki anniversary par hum sabki taraf se ek chota sa tohfa!

Shreya- sir inn sab ki kya zarurat thi?

Tarika- haan sir itna sab kuch…

Salunkhe- arre ab tum logo ke liye tumhara parivaar itna bhi nahi kar sakta kya?

All four- thankyou so much!

Freddy- sir baithiye yaha par humne aap sabke liye bahut kuch plan kar rakha hai.

They all sit in their places. Then they are handed over the gifts that all the others had bought individually for them.

Tarika- tum sabko itna karne ki kya zarurat thi?

Divya- Tarika maam aap sab bhi toh humare liye kitna kuch karte hain, uske saamne toh yeh sab kuch bhi nahi.

Ishita- haan maam. Hum toh khushkismat hai ki aap jaise seniors hai humare.

Sharon- aap sab ne humesha hume parivaar maana hai toh parivaar ke liye itna karna toh banta hai.

They thank them and start enjoying the evening which continues with a small game of 'passing the passer'. After finishing their game:

Rajat- attention everyone, ab waqt ho chukka hai uss special performance ka jiska aap sab wait kar rahe the. Yeh puri team ki taraf se aap chaaro ke liye aaj raat ka aakhri aur sabse special tohfa hai. Hope ki aap sab ko yeh acha lagega. Now main chahunga ki Pankaj aur Freddy isse aage badhaye. So Freddy! Pankaj!

Both- yes sir!

Rajat- the stage is all yours. ('garbar mat karna' look)

Both of them nod in yes and take over.

Freddy- goodevening everyone. Jaise ki aap sab jaante hai ki aaj hum yaha ikattha huye hai Abhijeet sir, Tarika aur Daya sir, Shreya ki anniversary celebrate karne.

Pankaj- aur isiliye humari team ke kuch officers ne milkar aap sab ke liye ek chota sa act tayyar kiya hai.

Freddy- ab hum sab jaante hai ki Abhijeet sir aur Tarika ke sabse zyada serious baatein forensic lab mein hi hota hai… kyu sir? (looks at Abhijeet)

Abhijeet gives him a stern look.

Pankaj- aur humesha Salunkhe sir kabaab mein haddi ka kam karne aa jate hai.

Salunkhe- ab yeh kya baat hui?

Pankaj- sorry sir.

Freddy- toh yeh problem dikhane aap sabke saamne aa rahe hai humare do honhaar cops. Kavin sir aur Sharon maam.

Pankaj- TAALIYAA!

Freddy- eh! Chilla mat!

Pankaj- sorry!

They go out of the stage and lights go dim. Light music goes on in the background and Tarika (Sharon) is seen engrossed in a file and Abhijeet (Kavin) is seen waiting impatiently.

T- Abhijeet, laash ne marne se pehle paneer ki sabzi khayi thi. Uss ke pet mein khane ke kuch ansh mile hai.

A- acha toh hum bhi chale?

T- kaha?

A- lunch pe?

T- Abhijeet mujhe bahut sara kaam karna hai please samjho na baat ko.

A- yaar… laash ke pet mein bhi khana hai aur main najaane kabse bhuka hu.

T- toh tum jaakar lunch karlo na.

A- nahi.

T- kyu?

A- tumhare bina khana khane mein maza hi nahi aata.

T(shyly)- acha ji?

A (flirting)- aur nahi toh kya?

A voice comes from behind: Tarika kahi nahi jayegi use bahut kaam hai.

A (angrily)- aapke hote huye meri Tarika ji toh bhuki reh jaayengi. Kitna kaam karwaaenge aap unse. Khud bhi kuch kaam karlijiye. Din ba din wazan (weight) badh raha hai aapka.

Nikhil comes out- kya? Kiska wazan badh raha hai? Mera? Mera? Salunkhe ka? (to portray Salunkhe, Nikhil has stuffed his shirt with pillows and everyone is laughing at him)

A- jee haan!

S- tumhe toh main chodunga nahi Abhijeet.

A- arre pehle pakadiye toh sahi.

And the song starts and AbhiRika start running to a corner of the stage and begin dancing.

**[music] **

**Kavin:**

**Khullam khulla pyaar karenge hum dono….**

**Iss duniya se nahi darenge hum dono… [x2]**

**Pyaar hum karte hain chori nahi**

**Mil gaye dil jora jori nahi**

**Hum karenge jo dil kahe**

**Humko zamaane se kya**

(Nikhil comes following them both and Kavin holds Sharon's hand and runs to the other corner of the stage.)

**Sharon:**

**Khullam khulla pyaar karenge hum dono….**

**Iss duniya se nahi darenge hum dono… [x2]**

**Pyaar hum karte hain chori nahi**

**Mil gaye dil jora jori nahi**

**Hum karenge jo dil kahe**

**Humko zamaane se kya**

{Kavin is holding Sharon by her waist and they are sharing a cute eyelock}

(the music ends and the lights go out)

Abhijeet and Tarika look at each other and smile and all others are doing 'offo!', 'oi hoi' and 'kya baat' and other things to which they blush and on the other side Salunkhe is cursing the team for portraying him in that way. Then Pankaj and Freddy enter the stage.

Freddy- well yeh toh thi Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Tarika ki kahaani.

Pankaj- magar sabki apni apni story hoti hai.

Freddy- bilkul sahi kaha tune Pankaj. Theek waise hi jaise humare Daya sir aur Shreya ki hai.

Pankaj- waise unki story thodi alag hai magar utni hi khaas bhi.

Freddy- toh hum zyada kuch nahi kahenge, aap log bas yeh dekho aur khud unki kahaani jaano.

Pankaj- aur inki kahaani dikhaane aa rahe hai humaare Dushyant sir aur hamaari Ishita. TAALIYAA!

Freddy- tu phir chillaya?!

Pankaj- sorry sir woh excitement mein dhyaan hi nahi raha.

Freddy- chal!

They exit and again lights go dim. When lights come back, Daya (Dushyant) is sitting on a chair and doing some file work while Shreya (Ishita) is at acorner staring at him. Light music in the background.

Shreya moves near him.

S- Daya sir!

D- hmm…(looking at the file)

S- yeh file complete ho gayi…

D- ok well done… (still looking at the file)

S- bas well done? Ah… sir kuch aur puchu?

D- haan bolo (still looking at his file)

S- kya hum… I mean aap aur main…. matlab kya main apke…

D- that's really sweet of you Shreya ki tum mere kaam mein meri help karna chahti ho but I will manage.. (looking at the file)

S- kya… nahi sir main… woh…. Main toh keh rahi thi ki…

D- acha chalo ab itna insist kar rahi ho toh yeh dusri file lo aur ho sake toh ise update kar lo….(hands her the other file)

S- what?

D-kya hua Shreya?(for the first time looking at her)

S- main yaha aapko lunch pe ek saath jane ke liye puchne aayi hu aur aap hai ki…. Dhat!... mujhe nahi jana aapke saath lunch pe! (she tries to go from their but Daya holds her hand)

D- I am sorry Shreya woh kaam itna tha ki maine dhyaan hi nahi diya.

S- toh karte rahiye na kaam.

D- magar Shreya, ab toh mujhe bhi bhuk lag rahi hai.

S- toh mujhe khaa lijiye.

D- arre tumhe khaunga toh bimaar pad jaunga main.

S- kya main itni buri hu? (sad face)

D- buri nahi ho… tum bahut zyada sweet ho… aur zyada meetha toh sehat ke liye acha nahi hota na?

Shreya smiles and teasingly shows Daya her tongue and goes from there.

**[music]**

**Dushyant walks towards her singing:**

**Aye sun, sun lena**

**Sun mera kehna tu**

**Oh, gaflat mein**

**Gaflat mein na rehna tu.**

**{He holds her shoulder and she removes his hand.}**

**Hmm jo din tere dil ke honge**

**Toh hogi meri raina…**

**{He holds her other shoulder and she again removes his hand.}**

**Tu abhi bhi soch samajh le**

**Ke phir ye na kehna…**

**{he makes her face him and makes her spin twice} **

**Ke tere mere beech mein kya hai….[x2]**

**Ishita:**

**(hmm chaddar)**

**Dushyant:**

**Chaddar khaddar ki**

**Armaan hai resham ke…[x2]**

**{They dance together}**

**Mili mili hai zara**

**Khili khili hai**

**Finally chali hai meri love life**

**Mili mili hai zara**

**Khili khili hai **

**Literally silly hai meri love life…**

**Tere…mere…tere mere tere beech mein….**

**Ishita:**

**Tere mere beech mein**

**Kabhi jo raaz ho koi…**

**Dhoop mein chipi chipi**

** Kahin jo raat ho koi…**

**Tere mere beech mein**

**Kabhi jo baat ho koi…**

**Jeet mein chipi chipi**

** Kahin pe maat ho koi…**

**Dushyant:**

**Poochunga hole se**

**Hole se hi janunga**

**Janunga hole se tera har armaan…**

**Ishita:**

**Ahaan.. armaan khule hai **

**Ziddi bulbule hai[x2]**

**Mili mili hai zara**

**Khili khili hai **

**Finally chali hai meri love life**

**Mili mili hai zara**

**Khili khili hai **

**Literally silly hai meri love life…**

**[music ends]**

{Dushyant is holding Ishita close to his chest and both of them look into each others' eyes.}

Daya and Shreya look at each other and smile. Everyone clap after their act. The lights go out and they exit.

_**to be continued in the next chap... enjoy till then and once again a merry christmas... jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way santa claus aap jaldi aao laughing all the way! HASTA LA VISTA!:}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**HAPPIE NEEEWW YEEEAAR! MAY 2015 BE BETTER THAN 2014 FOR ONE AND ALLL... WELLL YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I AM GOIN TO SAY SO JUST R&R DUDE... HIHI!:}}}}}}}}}**_

After their act got over Freddy and Pankaj took over the stage.

Freddy- chalo yeh toh thi inn sabki love stories…. Magar har love story mein koi na koi problem toh aati hi hai…

Pankaj- magar jab bhi kuch hota hai dono partners milkar use solve bhi karte hai… kyu sir?

Freddy- bilkul! Tabhi toh ise dikhane aa rahe hai… Rajat sir aur Purvi…

Pankaj- aur… Sachin sir aur Divya…. TAALI….

Freddy- chup kar! Aap log na enjoy karo… aur tu chal mere saath… bhopu (horn) ki tarah chillata hai pagal!

Pankaj- sorry(innocent face)

Light music in the background….

Rajat (Abhijeet) is standing saving himself from all the cushions and items that are being thrown at him from the other side of the stage…

A- arre…aaraam se!... meri jaan logi kya?

Voice from the other side- haan le hi leti hu…. Waise bhi zinda reh kar kya kar liya tumne?

A- Tarika… I am sorry, kitni baar toh bola hai….

Purvi (Tarika) comes out- usse kya farq padhta hai…. Anniversary toh lagbhag khatam ho chuki na…

A- arre baba agar mission na hota toh plan ke mutaabiq main aajata na?

T- tum mission ka bahana bana bana kar humesha mujhe ullu banate rehte ho…

A- kya? Ullu? Arre meri itni himmat kaha ki main tumhe ullu banau… tum toh ..toh… tum toh morni ho meri…

T- makkhan mat lagao…

A- arre makkhan kaha laga raha hu… (walks towards her) makkhan toh aise lagate hai…

He brings out a gift and she smiles excitedly but suppresses it to tease him…he opens it and produces a beautiful necklace which he makes her wear. She shows fake anger, turns her face and tries to leave but he holds her hand and the song starts.

**[music]**

**Rajat:**

**Let it be, let it be ab jaane de**

**Rodiya hai zara musqurane de**

**Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ek chance toh dede Zindagi**

**Galtiyo waali list mitaane de**

**Story mein ek twist toh aane de **

**Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ek chance toh dede Zindagi**

**Meri majbooriyo ki hai tujhko qasam {tujhko qasam}**

**Chod bhi de ab yeh naraazgi**

**Apno se kabtak yaha koi rootha hai…**

**Kya sahi, kya nahi yeh sikha dena…**

**Bhoole ko raste pe toh aane de**

**Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ek chance toh dede Zindagi**

**Let it be, let it be ab jaane de**

**Rodiya hai zara musqurane de**

**Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ek chance toh dede Zindagi**

**[music]**

**Fursat ki ito se, khushiyo ki chhito se,**

**Duniya humaari banaunga sajaunga hai yeh waada mera**

**Sapno se sach ki jo duri hai woh tay karunga main kaise magar hai yeh safar**

**Aadha mera aadha tera**

**Tu jo meri or aadha kadam bhi chale {kadam bhi chale}**

**Main toh unchi niche sadko pe chalke**

**Saato samundar ki doori mitaunga**

**Roothi hai jab tak main najaoonga**

**Tere darr pe hi raat bitaaunga**

**Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ek chance toh dede Zindagi**

**Let it be, let it be ab jaane de**

**Rodiya hai zara musqurane de**

**Itna toh haq banta hai mujhe ek chance toh dede Zindagi**

{they freeze their hands tangled together close to each other}

Abhijeet and Tarika smile proudly at each other and everyone claps. Again lights go out and light music in the background.

Sachin (Daya) is sitting on the floor unhappy and Divya (Shreya) is trying to convince him.

S- please meri baat toh suno.

D- mujhe koi baat nahi karni tum jao.

S- tumse baat nahi karungi toh kisse baat karungi main?

D- jaao na jaake Siddharth ke saath baat karo…

S- arre woh aaj shopping mall mein milgaya toh thoda sa baat kar lia usse… kaunsi usse shaadi karne jaa rahi hoon…

D- karne toh waali thi na…

S- ki toh nahi na…

D- tab bhi…

S- shaadi bhi tumse ki aur ab jal bhi tum rahe ho…

D- huh! Main nahi jalta…

S- acha? Magar *sniff* *sniff* mujhe toh badboo aa rahi hai…

D (smelling himself)- kaha koi badboo toh nahi hai?

S- arre yaha hai….

D- kaha?

S- yaha (pokes him in the stomach)

D- Shreya nai..nai.. mujhe gudgudi hoti hai nai…

Shreya continues happily.

S- hahahahaha!

D- haha…arre bas…nai…haha….please mat karo na…haha…

Finally she stops. He then gets to normal but fakes anger and tries to go but she holds him by the shoulder and the song starts.

**[music]**

**Divya:**

**Main tenu samjhawan ki**

**Na tere bina lagda jee (x2)**

**Tu ki jaane pyaar mera**

**Main karu intezaar tera**

**Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri….jaan meri…jaan meri…**

**[music]**

**Mere dil ne chunliya hai tere dil diya raahaan(x2)**

**Tu jo mere naal tu rehta…turpe meriyaan saaha**

**Jeena mera….hoye**

**Hun hai tera…ki main karaan**

**Tu kar aitbaar mera**

**Main karu intezaar tera**

**Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri….jaan meri…jaan meri…**

{they stop facing each other}

All others clap and DaReya smile at each other.

Freddy and Pankaj come on the stage.

Freddy- life chaahe kaisi bhi ho… jaha pyaar hota hai waha har museebat ka hal mill hi jata hai.

Pankaj- tabhi toh life aasaan ban jaati hai….ummeed hai aap chaaro ko yeh act acha laga hoga..

Freddy- bas ab sametne se pehle ek aakhri nazraana….

Pankaj- TAA..

Freddy holds his mouth and off they go from the stage.

Lights go dim and all four of the dancing couples are on the stage and the music begins accompanied by their dance.

**{music}**

**All boys: **

**Falak tak chal saath mere, falak tak chal saath chal(x2)**

**Yeh baadal ki chaadar, duaon ke aanchal**

**Mein chip jaaye hum pal do pal…**

**Falak tak chal saath mere, falak tak chal saath chal(x2)**

**Sharon: **

**Dekho kaha aagaye hum sanam saath chalte**

**Puvi:**

**Jaha din ki baaho mein raaton ke saaye hai dhalte…**

**Kavin:**

**Chal woh chaubaare dhoondhe**

**Rajat:**

**Jin mein chahat ki boondein**

**Both:**

**Sach karde sapno ko sabhi…**

**Sharon:**

**Aankho ko neeche neeche**

**Purvi:**

**Main tere peeche peeche**

**Both:**

**Chal du jo keh de tu abhi**

**Kavin and Rajat:**

**Baharo ke chat ho duaon ke khat ho**

**Padhte rahe yeh gazal…**

**ShaVin and RajVi together:**

**Falak tak chal saath mere, falak tak chal saath chal(x2)**

**Ishita:**

**Dekha nahi maine pehle kabhi yeh nazaara**

**Divya:**

**Badla hua sa lage mujhko aalam yeh saara**

**Dushyant:**

**Suraj ko hui hararat**

**Scahin:**

**Raato ko kare shararat**

**Both:**

**Baitha hai khidki pe teri**

**Ishita:**

**Haaan, iss baat pe chaand bhi bigda**

**Divya:**

**Qatra qatra woh pighla**

**Both:**

**Bhar aaya aankho mein meri**

**Dushyant and Sachin:**

**Toh suraj bujha du, tujhe main saja du…**

**Savera ho tujhse hi kal…..**

**IshYant and Sachin, Divya:**

**Falak tak chal saath mere, falak tak chal saath chal(x2)**

**Allof them:**

**Yeh baadal ki chaadar, duaon ke aanchal**

**Mein chip jaaye hum pal do pal…**

**Falak tak chal saath mere, falak tak chal saath chal (many times)**

And the act ends.

Everyone stands up and claps and the beautiful night comes to an end.

After all the party gets over the anniversary couples thank them all for the beautiful evening and everyone becomes happy for making them happy.

_**ONCE AGAIN GREETINGS FOR THE NEW YEAR...JUST HAVE A BLAST EVERYONE (NOT LITERALLY:p)...LOTS OF LOVE FOR ONE AND ALLL...UUUMMMAAAHH! HASTA LA VISTA:}}}}}}}}}}}}**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**wanted to write this part...although a short one but still...hope you all like it...r and r.**_

Next day inside the bureau, everyone is working busily when all of a sudden a furious Purvi enters in…

BANG! (the door closes behind her and others look towards her)

Shreya- kya hua Pur…(she keeps on avoiding everyone and sits on her desk.)

Shreya and Sharon become worried and go near her.

Shreya- Purvi…kya baat hai…itni pareshaan kyu ho?

Sharon- kya hua Purvi? Humein nahi bataogi?

Purvi- mujhe kisi se koi baat nahi karni….

Shreya and Sharon- magar..

Purvi (screams)- MAINE KAHA NA MUJHE BAAT NAHI KARNI!

Shreya and Sharon are stunned:

Again the bureau door goes BANG! And this time it's an angry Rajat coming in.

Dushyant and Kavin (whispering)- isse kya hua?

Rajat goes towards Purvi, takes a deep breath and begins to talk- dekho Purvi, har cheez ke liye ek sahi waqt hota hai…please meri situation ko samjho….

Purvi- aapka sahi waqt aane se raha….galati meri hai jo maine aapse ummeed ki….

Rajat- Purvi…

Purvi- please Rajat sir….ab bas kijiye…aur nahi hota bardaasht mujhse…please (she slams the file on the desk and moves out….)

Rajat- aaagh!(punches hard on the desk and goes out)

Freddy- acha hua ki Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir nahi hai warna pata nahi kya hota…

Pankaj- haan ACP sir bhi conference ke liye gaye huye hai….ufff!

Sharon(self talk)- achaanak inn dono ko kya hua? Nahi baat itni simple toh lag nahi rahi hai…..kuch toh karna padega….hmmm….

That day during lunch break no one could find Rajat nor Purvi… everyone was feeling very sad about what had happened.

Sachin- aise achaanak kya hogaya Rajat sir aur Purvi ko

Dushyant- pata nahi…magar job hi hua hai…pata toh lagana hi padega….

Kavin- mujhe toh koi serious problem lagti hai…

Sharon- I think I know ke problem kya hai….

Kavin- really?

Sharon- hmm…

Dushyant- toh batao na….

Sachin- boliye na maam…..

Sharon- maine thodi der pehle Rajat ke dad se baat ki thi…unhone bataya ki Rajat ke tauji ne kisi sanskaari ladki ke saath Rajat ki shaadi fix kardi hai…bina usse kuch puche…..aur iss bat par Rajat chidha hua hai…kyuki uske tauji…kisiki nahi sunte….

All boys- arre yaar!

Sharon- I think ussne Purvi ko yeh bataya hoga aur unn dono ke beech abhi Haldighati ki yudh chal rahi hai…..

Kavin- no doubt Rajat itna pareshaan hai… I mean ussne apne tauji ke bare mein bataya tha humein…. Ghar mein sabse bade hone ka bahut galat faayda uthate hai woh…

Dushyant- haan aur ek baar koi faisla lele toh tabtak nahi badalte jabtak unki marzi na ho…

Sachin- zarur yahi baat unhone Purvi ko bhi bataya hai…tabhi toh woh naraaz hai unse…

Sharon- magar Purvi bhi toh kitni sweet hai…

Kavin- tauji ke dictionary mein sanskaari aur sweet woh ladkiyaa hoti hai jo ghar grihasti sambhaale…pati ko sambhale…bacho ko sambhaale…

Dushyant- naukri karne waali ladkiyaa unhe ek aankh bhi nahi bhaati….

Sachin- Purvi ka toh koi chance hi nahi hai….

Sharon- kuch toh jugad karna padega….Rajat humara dost hai aur Purvi humaari behen jaisi….inki love story mein lagta hai ab hum chaaro ko hi cupid ka role play karna hoga…..

All boys- exactly…magar kaise?

Sharon- mere paas ek plan hai…yaha aao…

All four have a long khusar-phusar and then a huge smile appears on the face of each of them…

Sharon- ready guys? (forwards her hand)

Everyone places their palm above hers and say "ready" in unision…

That night when Rajat goes inside his house he is shocked to find his four friends at his home.

Rajat- tum chaaro yaha?

Rajat's dad signals him to keep quiet. But he is really confused. Still he remains mum.

Then his horror reaches its peak when he sees tauji talking with all of them.

Rajat(self talk)- arre yaar! Yeh log tauji se milne kyu aagaye? Waise hi life mein kam pareshaani hai kya?

He gives them a 'marwaaogey kya?' look.

Tauji- Rajat beta ye log ek NGO mein kaam karte hai…yaha uss ladki ke bare mein kuch bolne aaye hai jiske saath tumhaari shaadi fix huyi hai….

Rajat(self talk)- NGO?!

Tauji- yeh kehrahe the ki yeh ladki bahut hi badi fraud hai ussne pehle bhi aise kayi shaadiyaa karke maasoom ladko ko fasaaya hai….

Rajat- acha…ah ….that's really sad…

Tauji- tab toh lagta hai yeh rishta hone se raha….

Rajat- SACHCHIII?

Tauji gave him a 'kya matlab tera?' look.

Rajat- imean…nahi hogi shaadi…(liitle sadly)

Tauji- lagta toh hai…ab chote…

Rajat's dad- ji bhaiyya…

Tauji- ek kaam kar mere kal ki ticket book kar…ab jab iski shaadi nahi hogi toh mai gao chala jata hu…baad mein koi dusri ladki mili toh aa jaunga….

Rajat(self talk)- bhagwaan kare aapko koi mile hi nahi….

The NGO workers also take their leave and before going each of them winks at Rajat.

Rajat was feeling like seventh heaven…

The next day when trio and others were working….

BANG!

Sharon- ab kise kya hogaya?

They see an overexcited Rajat running and hugging four of his friends….(you all know which four I am talking about.)

Kavin- arre bas bas saas lene ka jagah toh chod de….

Rajat- yaar tum logo ne toh life set kar di meri…..

Dushyant- na na…teri galat fehmi….

Rajat- matlab?

Sachin- matlab ki humne sirf aapko thoda aur waqt diya hai….taaki aap khud apne tauji ko mana sake…

Rajat- arre nahi….yeh mujhse nahi hoga….

Sharon- toh phir Purvi ko bhi bhul ja.

Rajat- yaar…..nahi…acha theek hai…mai baat karunga unse….but still thanks…

All four- your most welcome….

Rajat- magar yaar uss bechaari ladki ko kyu fasa diya?

Sharon- kaun bechaari ladki? Koi bechaari nahi hai woh…ek no. ki dhokhe baaz aur shaatir ladki hai….

Rajat- kya?

Kavin- haan uska pariwaar bhi nakli hi tha…..

Dushyant- humne planke mutaabik pehle uski kundli nikaali aur phir…

Sachin- baad ki baat toh aap bhi jaante hai na sir…..

Rajat- kya baat hai yaar! Ek teer se do do shikaar?

All five of them laugh.

Trio- koli batayega hume yaha kya ho raha hai?

The cops don't reply.

The five friends- mat puchiye sir….bas band bajte bajte bach gayi….. and they continue laughing…..

_**agar acha nahi laga toh sholly*holding ears*...willl try better next time...hasta la vista!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**tasha i can't help if you hate me...aapki marzi...toh mat padho meri story...no prob...others out there yeh lo garma garam chapter...yummmy!...R& thoda zyada zyada R...*pretty please**dekho cute puppy eyes*o/\o**_

*time leap*

It has been many months since Sharon joined the team. She has been spending so many great moments with her new family that now she loves her life. And Kavin….guys woh toh ab usske dil mein ek special jagah bana chukka hai magar life mein jab bhi kuch acha hota hai yeh kambakhat kismat palti mar deti hai :/…..aaplog soch rahe honge ke mai itni sad kyu sound kar rahi hu….arre maine bola na ke ShaVin recently had a great fight….nahi bataya?...ab bata deti hu….woh kya hua na…chodo khud Sharon se sunn lo…..

Sharon is sitting near the window and looking at the bright moon….

*FLASHBACK*

Kavin has arranged a surprise for Sharon. He called her and asked her for a dinner that night….but dinner ke peeche maksad kuch aur tha….

Sharon enters the restaurant…..

Sharon (self talk)- arre yeh sab decorations kiss liye hai yaha? Itna romantic hai yeh mahaul (atmosphere)! Nice but kyu? O /\ O?

Suddenly someone closes her eyes….she places her hand on the person's hand.

Sharon- kaun?

Person- pehchano toh manu ki tum ek senior inspector ho…..

Sharon- Kavin?!

Person- EXACTLY!

He comes in front of her…..

Sharon- Kavin yeh kya bachpana hai?

Kavin- madam kabhi kabhi bachpana na sehat ke liye acha hota hai…..

Sharon- tum bhi na…. by the way yeh jagah toh bahut khubsurat lag raha hai….magar ek dinner ke liye itna kuch?

Kavin- yeh koi mamuli dinner nahi hai…..aaj bahut special din hai mere liye….

Sharon started doubting something fishy….(ish machchi ki smell aa rahi hai….O/\O….)

Kavin- Sharon mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai…..(bends on his knees) {haayyyee…how cute na….} Sharon, I LOVE YOU!

Sharon's eyes were filled with tears (tanki bhar gayi ;((((((()

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

{arre naraz kyu hote ho…ab phone aagaya na beech mein…kya karu main? caller ko maro kyuki the flashback is now a suspense}

Sharon picks up the call….

Sharon- hello…senior inspector sha…

Caller- janta hu….senior inspector SHARON!

Sharon- kaun?

Caller- ek purana dost samajhiye ya phir ek jaani dushman…..

Sharon- excuse me?

Caller- Varun…..

Sharon- tum? Kaha se phone kar rahe ho….(angry)

Varun- arre kya welcome hai! Mujhe toh laga tum mera haal chaal toh atleast puch logi….but lagta hai…inndino tumhe Kavin ki kuch zyada hi tension hai nai?

Sharon- Kavin? Kya kiya tumne uske saath han?

Varun- kuch nahi bas….hum chupan chupai (hide and seek) khel rahe the….aur maine use out kar diya….

Sharon- tum…tum…aisa kuch nahi…dekho….uske saath kuch bhi mat karna….

Varun- aur mai tumhaari baat kyu sunu?

Sharon- kyuki mai….(cuts the phone)hello….hello! kaat diya…..KAVIN!

She strides out and gets in the car and runs her ertiga (I like that car so please don't mind) towards Kavin's house…

She reaches his house….runs inside…..her eyes pop out at what she sees…..

(maar mat daalna Kavin lovers mujhe bhi yeh likhte huye dukh hua….magar tragedy hi love stories ko strong banati hai right? _/\_SHOLLY)

There is blood all around….near the broken center table made of glass which is shattered at present….near the cracked photo frames of Kavin smilling…on the ground….on the walls….and….where not…..

Suddenly her vision became blurry…..she could not handle herself and fainted…..

(yaar mujhe Sharon ke liye bahut bura lag raha hai:(((((((()

Scene shifts to a bedroom where Sharon is lying unconscious….she is seeing a dream…..darkness…..sudden beam of light….. Kavin is visible…she goes near him….tries to hold his hand…..he gives her his hand…..she goes near…..she is just about to hold his hand…..suddenly distance between them increases…..it keeps on increasing…..she moves near but he is going far…..more far…darkness again…..there is no sign of him…..and then…

Sharon- KAVIN! (screams I mean literally screams…..)

Dushyant comes near her…

Dushyant- kya hua Sharon? Tum theek ho?

Sharon- Kavin….. Kavin kaha hai?

Dushyant- pata nahi…..

Sharon- kya matlab pata nahi?

Dushyant- kal raat se woh phone nahi utha raha….mai ghar aaya toh tumhe dekha….behosh..aur woh sab khoo….khoon bhi….

Sharon(frightened)- khoon….khoon….nahi…mujhe Kavin ko dhoondna hai…..mujhe uski madad karni hi hogi…..

She jumps out of bed….

Dushyant- ruko Sharon tumhaari tabiyat?

Sharon- Kavin shai salamat mila toh mai bhi theek ho jaungi…..tumne kisise kuch kaha?

Dushyant- sirf Rajat aur Sachin se…..unse kaise chupata yaar?

Sharon- theek hai…magar kisi aur se kuch ,mat kehna….

Dushyant- shayad puri team humari help….

Sharon- koi kuch nahi kar payega Dushyant….jo karna hai mujhe karna hai…..

Dushyant- mai bhi chaloonga tumhaare saath…

Sharon- nahi…..

Dushyant- magar…

Sharon- PLEASE(sternly)….

Dushyant gives up and Sharon goes out from there…..she again gets in the car and this time rushes out…magar kaha?(*wait and watch*)

Scene changes to a room…..dark room….. Kavin tied to a wooden chair…blood oozing from various parts of face…helpless….he gains some sense….

Kavin- ah…..ah….

Person- ch…ch…ch….bechara Kavin!

Kavin- kaun….ho…tt….tum?

Person(his back is towards us so shakal nahi dikh raha…)- usse tumhe koi matlab nahi…abhi bas woh karo jo mai kahu….

Kavin- ne…never!

Person- Sharon ke liye bhi nahi?

Kavin- sha…sha…..sharon?

Person- sabki ek dukhti nas hoti hai…Sharon tumhaari kamzori hai aur tum….usski…..

Kavin- nah….nahi…use kuch….mat karna…..please….

Person- dekhenge…abhi zara ek smile toh dena….(clicks a photo of him) Sharon ka reaction dekhne layak hoga….

(goes out)

Kavin- nah…nahi….PLEASE!...AH!

Scene shifts to a tensed Sharon who just receives a mms. The picture of her piece of heart being tortured gave her chills down her spine…..

Sharon-( looking at the pic…) Kavin….. I am so sorry….sab meri galati hai…..mai jald se jald tumhe iss qaid se bahar nikal lungi…..(suddenly notices the background)…..yeh toh….wohi jagah…..toh woh mujhe challenge kar raha hai….fine…..i accept it….

Again focuses on driving…

The journey has just began….

_**aaj kal reviews email id pe pehle aur bahut din baad story ke saath dikhta hai...kya aap mein se kisi ke saath bhi aisa ho raha hai?...agar haan toh kya karu?...any solution?...otherwise...Hasta LA Vista...jald hi meri first story pe...100 reviews honge... i want to see ke 100th reviewer kaun hota hai...come on review review...**_


End file.
